Je suis maudite
by Apple Annihilation
Summary: Bella se retrouve dans une comédie musicale sur l'histoire de Dracula, et quand vous avez un petit copain vampire avec sa famille tout aussi vampire ça donne un cocktail explosif.


Voici ma toute première fiction ( J'en aurais presque la larme à l'œil )

Bon, alors les personnages principaux de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas.

Je ne fait que m'amuser avec.

N'hésitez pas à mettre des Reviews.

Rushi No Kegawa.

Bella.

ou comment avoir le premier rôle dans la comédie musicale de votre lycée et

découvrir que vous allez devoir jouer la fiancé de Dracula, sortant vous même avec un vampire.

Bella.

Aujourd'hui est un jours très spécial, je vais passer les auditions pour la comédie musicale du lycée mais bien sûr, cette dernière est resté secrète pour tout les élèves ( sauf Edward, qui lui avait la chance de lire dans les pensés des professeurs mais était partit avec la famille Cullen pour aller chasser. ) Et malheureusement tout les élèves se devaient de participer, car en plus, il faisait cette comédie musicale avec l'aide du lycée d'Alexandria, une ville encore plus pluvieuse que Forks. Je me dirigeais tout naturellement vers la salle aménagé pour les auditions, j'espère être prise car ceux qui participe au spectacle rate quelques cours, j'ai vérifié sur mon emploie du temps et je si je suis incluse dans cette comédie je n'aurait pas maths, et pas histoire pendant une semaine. Mais je veux un rôle secondaire, qu'on voit passer une ou deux fois mais qu'on oublie facilement.

Vue extérieur.

Belle se dirigeait tout naturellement vers la salle où les auditions se déroulaient, il y avait déjà une vingtaine de lycéens, ayant tous des motivations différentes. Jessica espérait que les garçon de l'autre lycée serait beau, ou Mike qui voulait jouer un prince et faire de Bella sa princesse devant le regard d'Edward. Quand les professeurs apparurent ainsi que le directeur, ce dernier parla d'une voix assez forte pour se faire entendre.

-Cher élèves, déjà nous vous remercions de votre participations à cette audition pour la comédie musicale, Dracula, revisité par les professeurs et moi même.

Bella s'était arrêté au nom Dracula, il n'aurait pas pu faire un pire choix. Comment allait-elle l'expliquer à Edward ou même Emmett qui se fera un plaisir de se moquer d'elle. Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, madame Hale lui tendit une chanson et un numéro, le treize, encore une preuve qu'elle n'allait pas réussir le casting, pas qu'elle soit superstitieuse mais avec sa poisse naturel elle était sûr de tomber sur scène,.

Tout les élèves étaient en pleine échauffement, il échauffaient leurs voix, ou leurs corps pour ceux qui voulait danser. Bella ne sachant pas quoi faire relue une nouvelle fois son chant, elle savait que sa voix était plutôt jolie mais sans plus, Edward avait une voix bien plus belle, comme tout les Cullen d'ailleurs. Quand une demie-heure après, quand son numéro fut appelé, elle se dirigea pantelante vers la scène bien plus impressionnante que dans son souvenir, peut être du au faite qu'elle était dans le public ce jour là.

Les professeurs lui sourirent et une femme inconnue lui dit avec un sourire très doux et maternel.

-Ne t'en fait pas trésor, prend ton temps nous ne somme pas pressé. Bella lui fit un sourire reconnaissant, inspira et commença a chanter.

-_Je sais,_

_Je suis_

_Le genre de fille_

_Facile, indocile_

_Qui part toujours en vrille._

_Mauvaise fille de bonne famille._

_Même si_

_Je vis_

_Mes paradis_

_Trop artificiel _

_L'enfer au septième ciel_

_D'une mauvaise fille de bonne famille._

_Aimez moi comme je suis_

_Aimez moi comme si_

_J'avais fait autre chose_

_Que vivre en overdose_

_La vie en rose_

_C'est pas pour moi_

_Moi j'ai fait n'importe quoi_

_Ici _

_Cette nuit_

_Je suis la même_

_A tout ceux qui m'aime_

_Je veux qu'ils se souviennent_

_Leur mauvaise fille de bonne famille._

_Mauvaise fille de bonne famille._

_[Dracula] Une mauvaise fille de bonne famille - Anaïs Delva - _

La voix de Bella était un enchantement, comme une voix de sirène, son visage exprimait un calme serein et son regard brillait d'une lumière qui n'échappait pas aux professeurs plus qu'impressionnés devant ce diamant de la chanson, en faisant travaillé un peu sa voix elle serait encore plus talentueuse. Madame Hale applaudit et se leva suivit des autres enseignants sous les rougissement de Bella.

-Tu jouera parfaitement le rôle de Mina Harker, s'écria Monsieur Chris avec un sourire exalté.

-Mais c'est un des rôles principales, je ne peut pas le faire.

-Mais si ne t'en fait pas, tu serra parfaite. Dit l'inconnue avec avec un sourire chaleureux. Elle hocha la tête pour approuver ne sachant pas quoi dire et descendit de la scène avec un nœud dans l'estomac, comment allait-elle faire pour ne pas tomber, car celle qui jouerait le rôle de Mina devait être très adroite et savoir danser.

Elle continua de marcher dans les couloir sans regarder devant elle et son esprit divagant elle trébucha et tomba nez à nez contre le torse de béton d'Edward Cullen. Ce dernier rattrapa Bella avant qu'elle ne touche le sol et lui fit un sourire irrésistible.

-Bella, regarde devant toi quand tu marche, je dis ça pour ta propre sécurité.

-Oui, désolé. Bella s'empourpra et regarda ailleurs, Madame Hale se dirigea vers elle et lui fit un sourire doux et une voix reconnaissante.

-Merci d'avoir accepter le rôle de Mina dans la comédie musicale de Dracula, avec ta voix magnifique nous allons faire quelque chose de magnifique. N'oublie pas d'entraîner ta voix et de la reposer, et n'hésite pas à porter une écharpe.

-Oui madame. La jeune fille lançait de furtif regard à Edward qui affichait une mine impénétrable bien que son regard était amusé.

-Très bien Bella, au revoir. Elle fit un dernier sourire et s'éloigna dans les couloirs désert. Quand le bruit de ses talons s'effaça Edward fit un sourire en coin et regarda Bella.

-Tu me cache que tu a eu le premier rôle dans une comédie musicale et qu'en plus, c'est une histoire de vampire. Elle rougit et regarda le sol pendant que le jeune vampire riait aux éclats


End file.
